


Master the Dance Floor

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [27]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Loki Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: Loki hates thinking about his feelings. Brian makes Loki want to think about his feelings. Shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All hail LokiJack, lol. These two are too cute, lbr.

Loki hated thinking about his feelings. He despised it, really. Feelings were trivial, he didn’t need feelings. Yet, here he was, sitting alone in his room in the Maverick dorm, thinking about his feelings for a certain British spy.

 

It was no secret that Loki was bisexual. He made no attempt to disguise his flirting with any of the Academy’s other students, male or female. He flirted to make people feel awkward, he never really wanted them to flirt back. Then along came Brian Falsworth, the British spy. He flirted with Loki the way Loki flirted with others, and Loki tried his best to not let his blush show whenever Brian complimented him. People usually insulted Loki, but not Brian. Brian praised him, made him feel _good_ rather than the bad person everyone made him out to be.

 

Loki had never truly fallen for someone. He’d had brief relationships built on mutual lust, but he’d never truly been _in love_ with someone. He had no idea what it felt like to be in love, but from the stories he’d heard from other people, he had a pretty good idea. That idea of what being in love was like was actually why he was thinking about Brian, and his feelings for him. He was trying to deny it, but Loki had come to realize that he was quite possibly in love with Brian.

 

Brian was just the type of person Loki thought he’d end up falling for. Sarcastic, commanding, unafraid of a fight, attractive. He was everything Loki wanted in a partner, and more. He made Loki feel like he could accomplish things, unlike the other students. They devalued Loki, equating him to a simple villain. Brian made Loki feel like he could be a hero like the other students, and he secretly wanted that. He wanted to be seen as a hero, wanted to be seen as an _Avenger_.

 

The last drop in the bucket for Loki was his last sparring session with Brian. The way his body moved as he fought shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was, and the way the sweat on his face brought out his striking features was almost criminal. It didn’t help that Brian’s body was pressed closely against Brian’s either. Brian was fit, arguably more fit than Loki himself, and you could tell. Loki would never admit it, but he sometimes caught himself staring at Brian as he trained, just to see his muscles at work.

 

As Loki sat and thought, Brian was just getting out of the shower in the Maverick dorm, a towel wrapped around his waist as he headed for his own dorm. He happened to pass by Loki’s, with the door cracked open just enough for Loki to see him as he walked by. A crimson blush settled on Loki’s features when he caught sight of Brian, dripping wet and shirtless. He tried to fight down the fluttering in his chest, but it overtook him. His mind flooded with ideas of what he could do with a shirtless Brian, dripping wet or otherwise.

 

Brian was completely oblivious to Loki’s mental state, slipping into his dorm and searching for clothes. He threw something on and went to knock on Loki’s door, waiting to be acknowledged.

 

“Come in, Flag Man,” Loki called, his voice almost sounding strained. Brian didn’t question it, stepping into the room and leaning on the wall next to the door.

 

“You want to come to Club A with me?” Brian asked casually. “You’ve been pretty tense the last little while. I figure you need to unwind. And besides, you claim you’ve got legendary dancing skills,” he added with an amused smirk.

 

Loki found himself nodding, shifting on his bed so he could climb off of it. “Yes,” he said. “I’ll go with you. Might as well show you just how amazing I am at dancing,” he joked, adjusting his jacket as he moved towards the door. Brian followed him out, closing the door behind them.

 

“You okay, Loki?” Brian asked casually as they headed for the club. “You seem tense.”

 

“I’m fine,” Loki insisted, maybe a little too quickly. “Just concerned about everything that’s been going on.”

 

“You? Concerned?” Brian chuckled with a raised eyebrow. “I’m surprised. You’re turning a new leaf, mate. I’m proud of you.”

 

Loki couldn’t fight the blush that crept up his cheeks when Brian said he was proud of him, which only made Brian chuckle again.

 

“You look adorable when you blush,” Brian commented, patting Loki’s shoulder. “You should do it more often,” he winked, stepping into Club A and heading for the dance floor.

 

Loki nearly squeaked, stepping onto the dance floor with Brian. The robot DJ started playing Loki’s usual dance song, and out of habit, Loki started dancing. Brian started dancing too, grinning over at Loki.

 

They danced in silence for a little while, until Brian danced closer to Loki and grabbed his hand, spinning him around like they were doing a fancy waltz. Loki actually grinned, a laugh tumbling passed his lips. Brian grinned back, pulling Loki closer and placing a hand on his hip. Loki did his best to not jump in surprise, and he succeeded well enough. He placed a hand on Brian’s shoulder, which prompted the DJ to put on a slower song.

 

Brian took the lead, guiding Loki across the dance floor. The two of them tuned out everyone but each other, getting lost in each other’s eyes.

 

Near the end of the song, Brian rested his forehead against Loki’s, a soft smile on his face. Loki smiled back, a surge of confidence running through him. He closed the distance between their lips, kissing Brian gently. Brian kissed back, still guiding Loki in a waltz.

 

The kiss was like none other Loki had ever had. He’d shared many kisses with many people, but something about this kiss was special. Maybe it was the setting, maybe it was the way Brian tasted of tea and mouthwash, maybe it was the fact that Loki felt like he was dreaming. Whatever it was, it made Loki sigh in content against Brian’s lips as they kissed.

 

When the kiss broke, Brian grinned at Loki, one that lit up his entire face. “I was waiting for you to do that. I was worried I’d have to do it myself,” he teased lightly.

 

“Is that so?” Loki chuckled with a raised eyebrow in amusement. “Guess I beat you to it.”

 

“Indeed you did,” Brian chuckled. He leaned in, kissing Loki again. Loki kissed back, placing a hand on the back of Brian’s neck.

 

Unknown to either of the two, Kamala had wandered over to the club for a drink. When she spotted Loki and Brian, she quietly pulled her phone out of her pocket to take a picture. She got a few from different angles as they danced, pocketing her phone and scurrying away without a drink. The drink was forgotten, as she had an idea for a new fanfiction.


End file.
